My Hollywood Story characters
Characters in order of appearance. MC (Main Character) aka you, the player. The main character (MC) is a girl. Her default name is Emma, but players can change it at the start of the game. Her appearance can be personalized by choosing from four different facial features and over 25 hairstyles. More hairstyles and outfits become available as the story progresses. Depending on which path you choose to follow, you will have different outfits available. The story follows her as she moves to Los Angeles to realize her dream of becoming an actress. Click here '''to read more about MC and click here to read about her dog Lucky. DIRECTORS Mikael Anders Mikael Anders works in Hollywood as a film director. He is married and says he loves his wife very much and would never betray her. He is a bit eccentric but otherwise a friendly and honest person. Mikael Anders appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 1. The first film we see him working on is a period piece (the title is not specified but from the dialogue, it is clear that it is Pride and Prejudice). The second film we see him working on is a horror film called 'The House in the Forest'. He works for a film studio called Tod Pictures. David Tarino '''David Tarino is a possible love interest (LI). Heis one of the Hollywood renowned film directors. MC is a big fan of him. The first film we see him working on is 'Dream City'.He appears for the first time in Series 1, chapter 2. David's friends include Thomas (actor), Ellen (model) and Anthony Wood (Director). He struggles with expressing his feeling towards other people especially MC, he reveals this vulnerability to her at several scenes within the story. You can choose to reciprocate his feelings or remain friends with him. David is not a very easy person to get along with, as he has a bad temper. Accordingly to Samantha in the diamond scene, David is a terribly jealous and possessive person, he wants his lover to have eyes only for him. He broke up with all his girlfriends because of jealousy. He likes Mocha, black and white movies, cinnamon buns, pointy shoe, head massages. Danny Ditto Danny Ditto is a film director, he appears for the first time in Series 2, chapter 3 where he was looking for a leading role for his movie called "Ghosts". MC learned the reason why no one comes to cast for his film. Anthony Wood Anthony Wood is a famous film director and friend of David Tarino and Samantha. He is a very rich man, likes parties and owns an extravagant mansion in Hollywood. He also owns a penguin names Suffy. He is superstitious, believes his penguin brings him luck and fortune. His name first mentioned in Series 2, chapter 1, David Tarino wanted to introduce him to MC. David refused to do that in chapter 2 after he learned the truth from Christine. Anthony Wood first appeared in chapter 3, during the audition for his new film. In chapter 7, MC got invited to his party in his mansion. He declared MC and Alex both have parts in his new film at the end of chapter 8. MC once described he is an "Adrenaline junkie" and "mad scientist". If he gets crazy ideas for his film, he will act recklessly making impulsive decisions without thinking about the consequence. Sometimes, disregarding the safety of his co-workers. During the end of Series 2, Anthony and MC became a close friend. He invited her to a film festival and they shared a cruise vacation together. ACTORS & ACTRESSES OTHER FILM INDUSTRY WORKERS POLICE OTHER CHARACTERS Category:Characters